


The song of a broken heart

by SkyesBuch



Category: J2 - Fandom, Padackles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jared- Alpha, Jensen- Omega, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyesBuch/pseuds/SkyesBuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No soy bueno para estas cosas, mejor lean la historia y ya (?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blackest night

Capítulo 1 : Jensen

—Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, todos volteaban a verlo al pasar, era deseado, eso lo sabía muy bien, su cabello en puntas como si estuviese desarreglado, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, su piel blanca que resaltaba mas aquellas pecas que salpicaban su rostro dándole un aire infantil, era nuevo en aquel hospital y también en esa ciudad, solo hacía semanas que se había mudado, le había costado bastante decidirse y alejarse de su familia, principalmente de su madre, pero era ya un adulto, tenía una carrera, y ganaba el dinero suficiente para pagar un departamento, sin mencionar que su pareja se encontraba con el y ayudaba en todo, se dividían los gastos a la mitad, Jensen estaba contento con su propia vida, sin mencionar que gracias a su trabajo sus dos mejores amigos también se habían mudado para Los Angeles y eso relajaba bastante al rubio, pues tener al cabrón de Chris y a Steve que era casi como su pepe grillo a la vuelta de la esquina le daba la sensación de que a pesar de no estar en Dallas tenía familia cerca. Al salir del hospital, y llegar al estacionamiento el claxon llamo su atención, desde el auto a unos metros de el Brandon estaba esperando, suspiro aliviado pensando que quizá tendría que caminar hasta su casa, se metió al carro donde saludó al castaño con un corto beso en los labios y tirando su bata en el asiento trasero— Que alivio que no te hubieses ido, tío, estoy muerto, es como si este hospital no hubiese hecho consultas nunca antes, he tenido que atender a treinta niños y uno que otro de la zona de urgencias —Jensen recostó su cabeza en el asiento cerrando los ojos un momento a lo que Brandon solo sonrió tras el volante, el pelinegro sabía que Jensen amaba a los niños, eran su pasión, por eso se había especializado en pediatría, a diferencia de él, las cirugías eran lo suyo, casi recordaba cuanto les costó separarse durante la especialización, Jensen era un chico bastante calmado, dulce y las personas tendían a sobrepasarse con él, Brandon siempre lo había cuidado, desde adolescentes, pues cuando el rubio descubrió su estado de omega fue como una fiesta de locos, su primer celo pareció una guerra campal, tuvieron que quedarse en casa de Jensen para que no fuera violado o algo igual, con el paso del tiempo aquella confianza que tanto había costado a Brandon ganarse, pues el era un Alpha y controlar los instintos animales era difícil de por a eso debía sumarle tener a alguien como Jensen tan cerca y en celo, sin duda se merecía un premio por haber aguantado años sin caer en la tentación, gracias a la paciencia y comprensión de Brandon aquella unión se intensifico y Jensen terminó entregándose a el aunque con la condición de que no lo marcaría, no se sentía listo aun para aquello y el pelinegro lo entendía y respetaba aquel deseo. El tráfico de la ciudad era intenso, aquello era totalmente diferente a Dallas y era de las pocas cosas que ambos detestaban, Brandon encendió la radio a lo que Jensen respondió con un resoplido, Routh sabía lo que significaba y codeo a su acompañante con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios la cual se contagió a Jensen de inmediato- No te atrevas a mencionarlo —Ackles advirtió al contrario quien hizo caso omiso y comenzó a cantar aquella canción de Paramore, Jensen odiaba ese tipo de música pero aquella se le había pegado hace un tiempo, y claro, como no podía tener peor suerte Brandon lo descubrió cantándola y bailando la misma en la ducha, no ha pasado día que no se burle de él por eso, incluso se lo contó a Chris, quien se burlo de él y su "pasividad" por eso, cuando finalmente comenzaron a avanzar de nuevo Jensen tuvo que cambiar de estación o terminaría por saltar del carro por la mirada de burla en los ojos de su pareja que no pasaban desapercibido para Ackles— Que te jodan —Brandon relamió sus labios pues sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir podría costarle mucho, y Jensen si que era bueno castigando— Tu serás al que joderé cuando estemos en casa —Ni siquiera terminó bien la oración cuando sintió un zape dar de lleno contra su cabeza, explotando en una carcajada. Pararon en un local de McDonalds que les quedaba a un par de cuadras, Jensen era un desastre cocinando, al pobre hasta el agua se le quemaba, eh Brandon prefería seguir vivo y no quemar el departamento, así que era un trato silencioso, siempre comprarían la cena o vivirían de lo que Steve cocinase , decidieron comer allí mismo eh ir a casa llenos y felices, Brandon no hablaba demasiado, pero Jensen lo hacía hasta por los codos contándole todo lo que había pasado, que un niño lloraba por las inyecciones, que otro casi lo muerde, no prestaba mucha atención al rubio, solo a su risa, hasta en ese momento el ojiverde era perfecto, Brandon no pudo evitar robarle un beso en el acto antes de sentarse y ordenar-.

—Después de una hora abandonaron el restaurante, el camino fue ya mas calmado, con semejante tráfico Jensen se había quedado dormido unos minutos hasta llegar al departamento, estacionaron el coche e Brandon lo ayudo a bajar y rodeo su hombro con uno de sus brazos, el rubio no era muy expresivo en cuanto se trataba de su relación, pero con el tiempo se había ido acostumbrando a Brandon quien era todo lo contrario y no podía pasar un segundo en el que estuvieran juntos sin el que el pelinegro buscase contacto físico con el, Jensen claro no se avergonzaba ni mucho menos, Brandon se había ganado el ser su compañero, o al menos eso siempre fue lo que Jensen vio, pero aun así, el pecoso sentía que algo aun faltaba, por esa razón le había pedido a Routh que no lo marcase, al principio Brandon había insistido varias veces hasta que termino cediendo y aceptando que solo lo haría cuando Jensen decidiese que era el momento correcto.

—Al llegar al ascensor Brandon no tardo en rodear la cintura de Jensen quien solo sonrío atrapando los labios de su pareja, sus manos fueron hasta el rostro del castaño, el mismo le había mandado indirectas todo el día a Jensen, pero el beso se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un móvil, con pesar el pelinegro se separó de su rubio y atendió, el suspiro y el rostro del Alpha cambió totalmente y tan solo al abrirse la puerta le indicó al rubio que debía volver al hospital, había aparecido una cirugía de urgencia y tenía que atenderla, Jensen asintió, lo comprendía y aunque quería darle una sorpresa esa noche a su compañero, podía esperar a que en al mañana se dé un buen momento, era su trabajo y como Brandon respetaba el de Jensen, el rubio también lo hacía.

—El resto de la noche fue aburrida, pasarla solo no era algo que Jensen adorara en particular, se entretuvo viendo algunas películas, a las que no prestaba mucha atención hasta quedar totalmente dormido, aunque aquella paz duro solo unos minutos, una llamada altero la calma en la que estaba sumida la habitación, le pareció raro, mas al no tener registrado el número, respondió dudoso y una voz desconocida al otro lado de la línea hizo eco en su cabeza, el teléfono cayo al suelo y los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas que corrieron libremente por las blancas mejillas salpicadas de pecas, no podía creer lo que había oído- Brandon –susurró poniéndose de pie rápidamente ni se molestó en cambiarse la pijama, cogió un abrigo y salió volando del departamento, en el camino llamó a Chris quien no lo entendía por los sollozos, solo quedaron en verse donde el aparcamiento para que lo llevara hasta el hospital, agradecía que viviera solo un par de pisos abajo y que siempre estuviese para atenderlo. Al llegar al estacionamiento ya sus amigos lo estaban esperando Steve siempre los acompañaba y fue el primero en cubrirlo con sus brazos, susurrar palabras e indicarle que todo estaría bien mientras Chris ya esperaba en el automóvil, aquella iba a ser una larga noche, y todos estaban conscientes de ello.

Meeting Jared.

—Había estado todo el día ansioso, desde hacía tiempo no tocaban en una ciudad tan grande como Los Angeles , esa noche cerraban su gira, lo cual de cierto modo agradecía pues el trabajo lo estaba prácticamente matando, y aun que amaba lo que hacía un descanso no lo caía nada mal. Había logrado cumplir su sueño, desde su adolescencia lucho por ello, viajo solo desde su ciudad natal, le costó sobrevivir en una ciudad como Los Angeles, cada día fue una nueva travesía, dejar sus canciones en disqueras, tocar en bares nocturnos para tener suficiente dinero y así pagar la renta y comprar comida, aun así no se rindió y gracias a eso todo cambió un día en que una empresa se puso en contacto con él y desde ese entonces su carrera no ha hecho mas que ir en ascenso, discos, giras ,conciertos, firmas de autógrafos , Jared era ese chico pegado en las paredes de muchas y muchos adolescentes, de eso habían pasado ya un par de años pero siempre se había dedicado y esforzado, gracias a eso no resultó como muchos otros artistas, no era un hit del verano, era alguien que buscaba ser recordado en un futuro, y a este paso lo estaba logrando.

—Al terminar el concierto fue a la fiesta que Mtv ofrecía en su honor, no era fanático de ese tipo de eventos, pero no podía faltar, era obligatoria su presencia, se quedó por allí un par de horas, charlaba con los empresarios, otros artistas, incluso logró encontrarse con los chicos que le hicieron de teloneros aquella noche, había bebido ya bastante y el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo, así que aprovecho que nadie lo estaba acosando para escabullirse y salir de allí, no fue tarea fácil pero cuando estuvo en su camioneta supo que había logrado escapar, deseaba llegar a su casa y dormir, era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, el mareo por sus copas de aquella noche era mínimo, por lo que para evitar llamar la atención de la gente en aquella fiesta decidió conducir el mismo, además ya era bastante era tarde , y las calles ya casi no tenían tanto tráfico, Jared agradecía eso, si de algo carecía el castaño era de paciencia, prácticamente no gozaba de esa virtud, acelero el auto a una velocidad un tanto superior a la permitida y fue cuando el móvil sonó sobre el asiento del pasajero, Jared desvió la mirada solo un momento para colgar, pues ya había visto que se trataba de su representante, seguro que iba a echarle una enorme bronca por haber salido así de la fiesta. Cuando sus ojos volvieron el camino su pie intento frenar el auto, mas fue en vano, solo pudo escuchar el impacto y ver las partes de un auto mucho mas pequeño que el suyo salir volando, suspiro, estaba asustado, desorientado, el efecto del alcohol había desaparecido por completo de su organismo en ese momento, sabía que aquello sería terrible para su imagen pública, y no quería ir a prisión, así que sin siquiera pensarlo y al notar que el motor de la camioneta aun estaba encendido aceleró huyendo de aquella escena antes de que los policías y paramédicos llegasen.

— Jensen parecía estar en un trance, había tenido un ataque de pánico y desde entonces no se había movido e incluso parecía que tenía dificultad al respirar sus ojos miraban fijamente al frente mientras su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en el hombro de Steve, el cual acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, Chris había ido por café hacía unos minutos solo para evitar ver a al rubio de aquella manera, sabía que Chris no soportaba ver a su amigo así, tan indefenso y destrozado, Kane no tenía mucho contacto con Brandon jamás, pero Jensen era como su hermano menor, eran conscientes de que Brandon fue prácticamente quien hizo que Jensen lograra ser quien era, que gracias a su apoyo el rubio siempre salió adelante con sus estudios, incluso ante las burlas y ataque de sus compañeros, Jensen había sido siempre objeto de discriminaciones por parte de sus compañeros, pues eran pocos los omegas de sexo masculino y la mayoría dejaba los estudios o trabajos cuando un alfa los marcaba dedicándose solo a complacer a sus compañeros y a cuidar del hogar. El pelinegro jamás permitió que Jensen pasara por eso, la muerte del mismo dejo un lío en la vida de Ackles y apenas llevaban unas horas de haberse enterado, Jensen por fin reacciono mirando a los ojos de Steve antes de romper de nuevo en llanto, su viejo amigo acariciaba su espalda, entonces Jensen finalmente lo dijo- Steve… nos ha dejado… solos, sin su protección –Steve lo miro arqueando la ceja hasta que comprendió cabalmente lo que Jensen trataba de decirle, pues la mano del rubio presionaba con fuerza su abdomen y la mandíbula de Carlson casi tocaba la tierra al caer en cuenta- Jensen… tu —el rubio asintió mientras las lágrimas aun caían por su mejilla— Estoy embarazado Steve, Brandon y yo, íbamos a ser padres.


	2. The guy of the green eyes.

—La vida de Jensen había sufrido un cambio de 360 grados, se saltaba comidas, apenas se arreglaba, incluso parecía un zombie caminando, su rostro siempre se veía demacrado, los ojos rojos y llorosos, las ojeras que ya lucían mas como moretones, como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado, también estaba mas pálido que nunca, el teléfono lo mantenía apagado, su trabajo ahora era como su hogar, se la vivía en el hospital. Al ser tan repentina la muerte de Brandon, Jensen había tenido que tomar no solo pediatría si no también clínica médica, y además le tocaba control de los pacientes, esto último a elección propia, no le molestaba pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital, después de todo era la manera perfecta para distraer su mente y olvidar todo su sufrimiento, aunque cabía mencionar que su cuerpo empezaba a sentir los cambios, habían pasado dos semanas desde el trágico accidente, la familia de Brandon como siempre se dedico a pisotearlo y torturarlo el tiempo que se quedaron, no les comentó del embarazó pues sabía que ellos estaban al tanto de que su hijo no lo había marcado por petición de Jensen, y era consciente de que harían si se enteraban de que esperaba un hijo sin tener la marca de Brandon, estaba seguro que no descansarían hasta arrebatárselo y no permitiría eso. 

—Steve y Chris prácticamente se habían mudado a su casa, Carlson hacía la limpieza pues Jensen aunque siempre había sido muy aseado y ordenado con lo de Brandon había dejado de lado sus costumbres y ahora tenía pañuelos con moco pegado hasta por las paredes, todas las noches iban a ver como se encontraba, le llevaban comida e incluso se quedaban a dormir con el de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Jensen también lo hacía, Steve estaba al tanto de las nauseas de Jensen por las mañanas y de sus mareos constantes, Chris simplemente no se metía mucho en eso del embarazo, al menos por ahora, pues sabía que Jensen era testarudo y el igual, terminarían peleando y gritando por los pasillos para no hablarse por un rato, así que querían evitarse eso al menos en aquel momento tan duro, por eso dejaba que Steve le de los cuidados, su pareja era paciente y comprensivo, además de tener la capacidad de convencer a cualquiera, de esa manera el mas joven se alimentaba y cuidaba un poco mejor.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

—Jared se estaba recuperando de manera increíble, tenía daños mínimos, unos rasguños y cortes solamente , su accidente hubiese causado un gran revuelo en los medios, y cuando se lo contó a Samantha la misma casi alabo su acción de haber dejado a escena antes de ser descubierto— Por fin has usado la cabeza Jared, no sabes de lo que te has salvado, como se te ocurre manejar borracho y a alta velocidad, ya no eres un chiquillo, debes empezar a actuar como un hombre adulto no podré salvarte el trasero siempre —las palabras de Samantha Harris calaban profundo en Jared, aquella noche tenía una tocada, y Samantha casi la cancelaba, pero eso seria sospechoso por lo que el castaño decidió que se presentaría, después de todo era algo simple, era solo un concierto acústico en un teatro para caridad, ni siquiera tocaría mas de cuatro canciones .

—Samantha salió del camerino al ver que la hora se acercaba, Jared por su lado comenzó a vestirse, se arregló lo mejor que pudo, uso su largo cabello castaño para cubrir las heridas de su frente y que de esa manera ni se notasen, sus manos temblaban, no habían dejado de hacerlo desde aquella noche, a lo lejos se escuchaba a los teloneros, que abrían el concierto— Bien Jared, eres un hombre, afróntalo como tal –se dijo a si mismo mientras sacudía su cabeza-. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

—Jensen tenía el día libre, y como era de costumbre se pasaría el día en casa viendo películas, y llorando, eso Chris lo sabía a la perfección, así que prácticamente le rogó a Steve que usara esa habilidad única que el poseía para convencer a cualquiera y lograra que Jensen los acompañase, esa noche era muy importante para Kane, pues sería telonero del famoso Jared Padalecki, le costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas vencer a los otros concursantes del casting y su premio estaba allí esa noche, sin duda su carrera daría un gran paso y deseaba que su mejor amigo y su pareja estuviesen allí junto a él. Steve por su parte paso todo el día ayudando a Jensen a limpiar, también le acercó el almuerzo y se aseguró de que comiese, el rubio había perdido mucho peso, en parte por su falta de buena alimentación y las náuseas que se habían intensificado cada día, aquello era un infierno para el chico, y sin duda si eso era así solo los primeros meses, los siguientes serían muy complicados, y si se le sumaba la actitud y la falta de atención que Jensen se daba a si mismo, podría llegar a ser incluso peligroso. 

—Steve consiguió convencer a Jensen de que lo acompañase a ver a Chris aquella noche, además de que sabía que al pecoso le relajaba oír a su amigo cantar, y también le gustaba bastante la música de Jared Padalecki, sería perfecto para distraer a el joven médico de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, así fue como gran parte de la noche Jensen volvió a sonreír después de semanas de haberlo pasado tan terriblemente, Steve por su parte no era gran fan de Jared y una vez Chris dejo de tocar se mantuvo mas concentrado a Jensen, era casi como un adolescente en esa hora y media, ante los ojos de Carlson su amigo se veía tan frágil, como cuando se conocieron en la secundaria, temeroso, pacifico, notó que las manos de Jensen rodeaban su abdomen, algo que se había hecho costumbre últimamente en él , aun no tenía nada diferente físicamente, y según el chico apenas llevaba un mes de gestación, los primeros síntomas iban apenas apareciendo— Oye Steve, ¿Nos vamos? —Aquello saco a Carlson de sus pensamientos, observó el reloj, era mas de media noche y aunque el concierto seguía ya Chris y Jared Padalecki habían terminado, el resto de los artistas invitados no tenían relevancia ni para Jensen ni Steve por lo que fueron tras camerinos a buscar a Chris. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

—El concierto había salido excelente, mejor incluso de lo que Jared esperaba, la música seguía produciendo en el aquella tranquilidad, el escenario enviaba sus problemas lejos y los aplausos del público satisfecho sanaban los pesares que sentía por sus acciones, sin mencionar que al terminar el evento conoció a aquel agradable chico, Chris, texano al igual que el, de inmediato congeniaron, y mientras Chris drenaba la cerveza del refri del camerino de Jared este se dedicó a beber agua, no quería volver a sentir el alcohol en su sangre, no después de aquella noche, supo por las noticias que el chico murió esa misma noche, aunque nada mas, ningún nombre, ni si tenía familia, Sam fue muy consistente en apagar el televisor y hacer que Jared dejara de autotorturarse, solo era consciente de que asesino a un sujeto inocente por su imprudencia, aunque en se momento aquello no podía importar menos. Jared reía por las bromas de Chris y entonces alguien golpeo a su puerta, entre risas fue hasta la misma y al abrirla se encontró con un chico rubio de cabellos largos atados en un rodete y de porte amable con una tenue sonrisa que traía detrás suyo a otro, se veía menor, Jared no pudo dejar de verlo por unos momentos, sus ojos, no podía apartar la mirada de los brillantes y enormes orbes verdes, fue entonces que desde su espalda Chris se acercó y paso a su lado rodeando al de cabello largo con uno de sus brazos, Jared salió de su ensoñación y saludo a ambos invitándolos a pasar, a lo que el chico que Kane acababa de presentar como su pareja le indicó que se estaban marchando, y le echó la bronca a Chris por beber, el castaño de metiche no pudo evitar escuchar murmurar al rubito pecoso un "Genial Chris, no me iré a casa contigo en ese estado, ojala supiera manejar" a lo que Jared como acto se reflejó saltó, sin pensar en el pavor que le había producido manejar las últimas semanas, simplemente se ofreció a llevarlos, el mas bajito que tenía a Chris enrollado a el como si fuera un koala aceptó aunque el que verdaderamente había llamado la atención de Jared no había dicho ni una sola palabra y solo asintió, Padalecki le notaba nervioso y era obvia su timidez para con él, ahora que se fijaba bien en él podía notar que era verdaderamente delgado, tenía una tez muy pálida y su rostro bañado en pequeñas y adorables pecas, manchitas marrones en las que podía perderse, sacó esa idea de su mente, Steve, pues así se había presentado uno de ellos agradeció a Jared entregándole las llaves. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

—Jensen había perdido la capacidad de hablar cuando frente a sus ojos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto y castaño con el cabello alborotado, lo reconocía perfectamente y como no hacerlo si era su cantante favorito, Jared Padalecki, y joder que era aun mas enorme en persona de lo que parecía por la televisión, y también tan amable y educado como decía la gente que lo había conocido, Jensen era tímido de por sí, y en ese momento, teniendo a su artista favorito, el tío cuyas canciones cantaba en la ducha y oía en el trabajo, el pecoso había perdido totalmente su capacidad de hablar y prácticamente no había dicho ni una sola palabra hasta que llegaron al auto del músico, a Chris se le había ocurrido beber y era raro que Kane se emborrachase con cervezas, aunque a Steve no lo engañaba, había bebido desde antes de salir a tocar, quizás por los nervios, al final la pareja fue en el asiento trasero mientras Jensen tomo el del copiloto y Jared de conductor, solo hasta entonces el rubio decidió hablar- Jensen, por cierto, me llamo… Jensen –dijo con evidente nerviosismo. Jared lo miró y sonrió, aquello dejo a Jensen anonadado, su sonrisa era como la del gato de Alice IN Wonderland, pero mas bonita y adornada de esos profundos hoyuelos- Así que hablas – le dijo Jared, cosa que apeno a Jensen quien de nuevo solo asintió para afirmando- Solamente lo necesario, soy alguien de pocas palabras –Jared simplemente se dedico a prestar atención a la carretera, pues no quería que se volviese a repetir el “incidente” mientras Jensen por su parte estuvo pensativo todo el camino, el cual se le hizo bastante corto, pues de alguna manera estaba viajando con el chico que cantaba en la radio de su coche todas las mañanas, y se sentía estúpido por no ser capaz de decir nada. Al llegar Steve le pidió a Jared que lo ayudase a llevar a Chris por las escaleras, Jensen se ofreció, pero con una mirada asesina se dio cuenta de que Steve ya no le dejaría hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, Jared por su parte acepto encantado de ayudar a la pareja, pues así podría sacar quizás un poco de información del muchacho tan callado,su imagen había cautivado al castaño y quedó grabado en la cabeza del mismo. Al dejar a Kane y Carlson en su apartamento se ofreció a acompañar a Jensen hasta la puerta de su casa, pues este se veía muy agitado después de subir cuatro pisos por las escaleras, aunque claramente era solo una excusa del castaño, Jensen le dijo que no se molestase pero ante la insistencia de Padalecki, el rubio accedió, aunque un par de pisos antes de llegar a su casa las náuseas habían decidido por aparecerse "Que oportuno, ¿Justo frente a Jared Padalecki?" se regaño mentalmente y fue corriendo hasta llegar al siguiente piso y quitando la cabeza por la ventana empezó a vaciar su estomago, la salchicha que había comido en el concierto y su refresco iban allí, aunque no tenía nada mas en el estómago, Jared asustado y sin tardar nada avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta donde el rubio estaba recostado y comenzó a mover sus manos en círculos sobre su espalda, eso lo hizo estremecer, aquella acción era la misma que Brandon solía hacer cuando se enfermaba o por la borrachera no salía de frente al inodoro— Lo siento —dijo Jensen apoyándose luego en el suelo con la cabeza pegada a la pared y a punto de romper en llanto, sus verdes ojos enrojecidos y empañados incapaces de ocultar su estado al revivir aquellas memorias—Jared, ¿Puedes por favor ayudarme a llegar a mi departamento? — Se rindió Jensen, y el castaño asintió, y sin mas lo cargó, no pesaba casi nada, y Jensen casi sufre un ataque cardíaco, no se había esperado aquello —No me refería a esto —mencionó el pecoso—. Lo sé, esto es aún mejor de lo que pensaste — respondió el castaño-. 

—Cuando llego a la habitación 402, la cual Jensen le había indicado, era la suya Jared ya respiraba de manera pesada y agitada y Jensen no paraba de reír a carcajadas, lo cual inspiraba a Padalecki a seguir, ese chico tan serio y que segundos antes había estado a punto de romper el llanto por alguna razón tenía la risa mas hermosa melodiosa que el castaño nunca hubiese oído— Bueno supongo que es momento de que yo me retire, es algo tarde —comentó Jared a lo que Jensen asintió con una leve mueca de decepción, Jared lo notó y le entrego su celular a lo que Jensen lo miró con curiosidad— Registra tu número Jensen, quizás podríamos mantenernos en contacto, ir a beber en algún momento… lo que quieras —Jensen tomó el celular y en un parpadear registró su número, para pasarle luego su móvil a Jared y que hiciera lo mismo. Esa fue la despedida, al menos por esa noche y aunque ambos se sentían ahora vacíos y dolidos por las tragedias de sus vidas, ninguno de los dos cayo en cuenta que cuando estaban juntos, ambos eran felices, aunque fuera por unos minutos solamente, los problemas desaparecieron.


	3. The plan, part1

Jensen despertó en la mañana y como ya era casi rutinario, comenzaba su día abrazado al excusado, aunque no tuviese nada en el estómago las arcadas se empeñaban en seguir y lo dejaban roncom de malas y con un horrible dolor por lo que quedaba del día, luego se preparaba para ir a trabajar, una ducha y un café con tostadas, sabía que no era muy buena idea consumir cafeína durante el periodo de gestación pero era lo poco que aun le hacía feliz, así que mientras no se lo prohíban de manera oficial suponía que no había riesgo, esa tarde tenía consulta y estaba nervioso, en los controles anteriores Steve lo había acompañado, pero ese día le tocaba atender la tienda de música, así que Jensen no lo quiso molestar, sabía que si se lo pedía su amigo le lanzaría todo a Chris eh iría con el, pero últimamente el pecoso había comenzado a sentirse como una molestia para ambos, era tiempo de que madurase y actuase como el hombre fuerte, seguro e inteligente en que se suponía debía de ser, sus inseguridades y ataques de pánico debían quedar a un lado, tenía que salir mas temprano, pues ahora tomaba el bus y caminaba al trabajo desde que ocurrió el accidente, el carro era de Brandon y ademas Jensen ni sabía manejar— Es lo que toca Ackles —se dijo a si mismo suspirando con pesar, siendo distraído por el sonido del móvil indicándole un nuevo whatsapp, al menos podría distraerse con eso en el camino hasta la estación-.

 

—♦—

 

—Jared despertó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que no había sucedido desde “esa trágica noche”, el día anterior había finalizado de la mejor manera posible, sin esperar mucho lo primero que hizo fue coger el móvil ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana “Jensen” joder su nombre era tan melódico que incluso podría escribir una canción teniéndolo como título, uso la excusa de preguntar si se encontraba mejor, aunque en realidad solo quería entablar una conversación con él, la noche pasada cuando tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a él buscó con la mirada alguna marca, pero su cuello y la blanquecina piel pecosa y libre de cualquier tipo de cicatriz le indicó que Jensen aún no había sido marcado por ningún alpha, y su aroma lo delataba como omega, si desde que lo vio Jared había tenido ganas de hincárle los dientes, literalmente, al ver que no estaba vinculado su deseo solo aumento a escalas inimaginables, lo admitía, le sorprendía que alguien como el rubio jamás hubiese sido marcado, ¿Acaso los otros alfas estaban ciegos? Y si así era lo agradecía pues ahora que lo había visto no pensaba descansar hasta que su marca fuera la que estuviese en ese cuello, la conversación era sencilla, Jared tomo un baño y se puso la mejor ropa que tenía sin dejar de responder a Jensen cada vez que este lo hacía también, casi echa el móvil al excusado como tres veces a causa de ello, cuando el rubio le comentó que tenía consulta ese día y se encontraba de camino a coger el bus y que ademas iba tan temprano por que luego debía quedarse a trabajar en el hospital Jared casi salto en su sitio pues la parada de buses quedaba solo a un par de cuadras de su casa y ahora sabía que Jensen se dirigía hacía allí, cogió su chaqueta y llaves- Hora de encontrar “accidentalmente” a Jensen –se dijo a si mismo, colocándose una generosa cantidad de colonia. Agradecía haber comprado aquella enorme mansión, las casas allí eran costosas pero no podía importarle menos en ese momento, pues gracias a eso ahora podría toparse con el Ackles cada mañana, manejo con lentitud y paraba de vez en cuando mientras le respondía los mensajes al rubio asegurándose de que aun no hubiese pasado por allí, y fue cuando frente a sus ojos Jensen estaba por cruzar la calle hizo sonar el claxon, sonrió al ver a el contrario exaltarse, entonces se acercó con cuidado y bajando los vidrios para vislumbrar por primera vez aquellos ojos en las mañanas cuando el sol los ayudaba a brillar aun mas casi se queda sin palabras- ¿Iba a algún lugar? Joven –broméó el castaño con su mejor sonrisa y luego de que Jensen le hubiese “explicado” de nueva cuenta y por vez mil a donde iba le dijo que también tenía que consultar ese día, gran mentira por parte del castaño, pero una coincidencia fingida que Jensen bien podría tomar como obra del destino, logró convencer al pecoso de que subiese y así la primera parte de su plan había funcionado a la perfección, y debía admitir que el solo hecho de tenerlo a su lado hacía que su sentido de alpha despertara con fuerza- Y dime Jensen, ¿Esto es por lo de ayer? ¿Te sientes mejor?, ya sabes, los vómitos –preguntó Jared tratando de llamar la atención del pecoso-.

 

—♦— 

—Jensen estaba sorprendido, Jared y el se habían cruzado y ahora iban rumbo al hospital, al parecer el cantante tenía consulta por problemas de la garganta según le había explicado, aunque Jensen no le veía nada raro y tampoco se escuchaba diferente, pero si era necesario que fuera y de paso, podía llevarlo, funcionaba para él, entonces fue cuando las preguntas llegaron y Jensen, mas avergonzado que nada tuvo que responderlas —En realidad no, Jared, tengo cita con una ginecóloga –dijo apenado mientras acariciaba ligeramente su abdomen-.

—La respuesta de Jensen le cayó a Jared como un balde agua hirviendo, si, porque el agua fría a el no le molestaba de hecho le gustaba, la decepción casi fue notable en su semblante, pero no quería ser tan obvio, si Jensen no estaba marcado, siempre había una mínima esperanza, entonces sabiendo que pisaba terreno peligroso volvió a preguntar- No quiero incomodar Jensen, pero me gustaría preguntarte ¿Por qué vas solo a consulta? Digo, me di cuenta que eres muy cercano a Steve y Chris, o tu pareja debería acompañarte, no es que yo sepa mucho de esto, pero mi hermano, bueno su compañera tuvo ya hijos y siempre iban juntos, además, la noche del concierto, también estabas solo, se que apenas nos conocemos y que esto es un atrevimiento, y no tienes porque responder a estas preguntas, pero si necesitas ayuda puedes estar seguro de que cuentas conmigo, y en esta ciudad, no tengo amigos así que me gustaría conseguir tu amistad, tenemos mucho en común, y pues y nadie entiende a un hombre de Texas que otro. 

—Jensen se aguantaba la risa por los evidentes nervios de Jared, dejo que el mismo se liase un poco mas antes de darle un alivio- Tranquilo, Jared, Steve y Chris tienen una tienda de música, así que no quería molestarlos, ya lo hago bastante últimamente, y pues, mi compañero... el murió hace algunas semanas, Jared —al ver como Jared intentaba disculparse lo interrumpió adelantándose – Y no te disculpes, no me incomoda hablar de él, era un gran hombre, e iba a ser un muy buen padre, pero en su ausencia me dejo a otro pequeño hombrecito o mujercita –concluyo Jensen acariciando su abdomen con suavidad, aquello hizo que el corazón de Jared se hinchara de esperanza, y también de ternura, porque Jensen se veía increíblemente adorable, no entendía como un hombre tan grande podía verse tan dulce. Al llegar aparcó el auto y Jensen bajo, hubiera dado lo que fuere por acompañarlo entonces pero no quería precipitarse, su plan seguía en marcha y debía ganarse a Jensen, no asfixiarlo. Aun así no pudo evitar y las palabras escaparon solas de su boca— Por cierto Jensen, me dijiste que trabajas luego hasta la noche, luego de mi consulta debo ir a trabajar, normalmente yo salgo de la disquera a las nueve, ¿Te parece si paso a recogerte?, es algo peligroso ir solo por las noches, estas calles están llenas de –no pudo ni terminar la oración pues Jensen asintió – Salgo a las nueve y media Jared, te esperaré aquí ¿vale? Envíame un texto cuando llegues —sin mas Jensen comenzó a alejarse, y Jared se trago las ganas de bajar del auto y alcanzarlo, entrar con el a consulta, pasar junto a Jensen Ackles toda la mañana, pero no podía, ahora debía pensar que hacer por el resto de la tarde, hasta las nueve, no trabajaba ese día, pero seguro encontraría una distracción, no le gustaba mentir, pero estaba seguro que si no lo hacía Jensen no le dejaría ir a buscarle, pues a leguas se notaba que el rubio odiaba ser una carga para otras personas o causar molestias, cosa que no era para Jared, pero mejor no darle las facilidades para que se niegue, pues el castaño estaba haciendo todo aquello encantado.

—♦—

 

—Habían pasado meses desde que se había instalado en aquella ciudad, y desde entonces, o incluso antes mantuvo vigilado a Jensen, desde volvió a verlo después de tantos años el ojiazul fue consciente de que algo iba mal con el, se veía mas débil de lo normal, también su piel estaba mas pálida, las ojeras marcadas pero lo que llamó mas su atención fue el aroma del rubio, lo conocía a la perfección y ahora este era diferente, creía que ya sin aquel desgraciado que lo había arrebatado de sus manos antes estorbando sería su oportunidad perfecta para acercarse al rubio, pero era demasiado pronto, y todos los cambios de Jensen le obligaron primero a seguirle la pista, pero la última noche lo había confirmado, el rubio estaba embarazado, aquello hizo que su sangre hirviese de rabia, ¿Como se atrevió aquel desgraciado a preñarlo? ¿Quien le había dado ese derecho? y Jensen se había dejado, eso le iba a costar muy caro, demasiado. Aun así el hombre buscando calma pensó que ya luego podría deshacerse del cachorro, llevaba años en busca de Ackles, pero ese hijo de puta se había desaparecido del mapa, pero ahora no había lugar done pudiese huir de el, su semblante cambió por completo cuando vio un auto detenerse y a Jensen montándose tan alegremente en el mismo, era el mismo sujeto de la noche pasada en su edificio, los siguió hasta el hospital, era consciente de que Jensen trabajaba ahí, no había tiempo que perder, era hora de idear un plan, y ya empezaba a tener ideas, al parecer el mocoso que Jensen esperaba si podría serle útil.


	4. The Date

El tiempo pasaba volando y Jared no desaprovechaba cualquier excusa para pasar el tiempo con Jensen, ahora eran jodidamente unidos y el castaño prácticamente se había convertido en el chófer del ojiverde, quien al principio se negó rotundamente, pero ante la insistencia del castaño comenzó a ceder hasta que se volvió costumbre, Padalecki también se hizo cercano a Chris y Steve, si quería ganarse a Jensen debía comenzar por ellos dos, iba a su tienda a comprar discos, firmaba algunos autógrafos y llenaba de clientes el sitio, cosa que aumentaba las ventas, por lo que la Chris adoraba a Jared. Aquel día habían quedado todos de ir a un restaurante, Jared se encontraba ansioso, pues era la primera noche que tenía una “salida” de amigos con los tres,el castaño le había dejado claro desde el primer instante a Kane y a Carlson su interés por Jensen, y luego de que estos le explicasen la situación, omitiendo muchos detalles el castaño se propuso a conquistarlo. 

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico rubio, mas bajo que Jared y bastante desarreglado, era su mejor amigo y “compañero de vivienda” Chad, quien no perdía una sola oportunidad para molestarlo, era casi como su hermano pues se conocían desde que tenían memoria, ademas de ser quien lo escuchaba siempre que pasaba horas y horas hablando de lo que había aprendido de Jensen cada día—¿Traje, perfume y cabello arreglado? Déjame adivinar, ¿Jensen? –preguntó el rubio en un tono pesado que a Jared le daba bastante gracias, el castaño solo atino a asentir mientras seguía dudando acerca de llevar ese saco o no, Cad entonces tomó la decisión por el tirando lanzando susodicho objeto a la cama y sacando del closet una chaqueta de cuero— Combina mejor con la camisa —fue lo único que dijo, y para asegurarse de que Jared le haga caso salió del cuarto llevándose el saco con él. Sin mas opciones Jared optó por largarse antes de que su amigo lo hiciese ir en bóxers, cerró su habitación con llave, no quería a Cad husmeando entre sus cosas y cogió el celular saliendo de volada mientras frente a su nada humilde hogar ya esperaba uno de sus empleados con el auto que había decidido llevar aquella noche, se puso tras el volante y en marcha. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

—Hacía tanto que Jensen no salía que cuando Steve, Chris y Jared le habían dicho que esa noche o iba con ellos a cenar o iba con ellos, no se puso negar, principalmente porque no le habían dado opciones, las náuseas habían disminuido pasando de ser dos o tres veces al día a una o dos en la semana, aunque por otra parte con tres meses su vientre había empezado a crecer, sentía algo de vergüenza, pues notaba la mirada de casi todo el mundo en el hospital, en la calle incluso los vecinos, su ropa había aumentado de talla y ahora usaba una el triple de grande, las consultas habían sido constantes y siempre tenían buenas respuestas, a decir verdad al día siguiente debía hacerse unos análisis y eco-grafías, estaba ansioso, desde hacía mas de dos semanas Jared lo acompañaba al hospital, llevando y trayéndole, incluso iba con él a las consultas, Jensen no era idiota ni mucho menos, sabía que Jared intentaba llegar a “algo” con el y el rubio no podía negar que también se sentía muy atraído por el castaño, pues además de ser guapo, porque joder que estaba que se caía de bueno, amable y sobre todo cuidaba de el y su bebé como si fueran suyos. Pero la memoria de Brandon aun estaba en su cabeza, sentía culpa cada que miraba al castaño, pues los dos eran tan similares, Brandon nunca supo que sería padre, pues planeaba decírselo aquella noche después de que volviese, pero Jensen sabía que aquello siempre había sido el sueño de su compañero, sin contar con que la familia del pelinegro no podía enterarse, ahora ya no tenían lazos que los uniese y Jensen quería mantenerlo así, nunca fue del agrado de nadie en esa casa y estaba seguro que si llegaran a enterarse de que el rubio esperaba a su nieto esos salvajes no descansarían hasta arrebatárselo, y no permitiría que le quitasen a su hijo, era suyo y ahora de nadie mas, así que quizás buscar seguridad en Jared lo haría quedar como un puto y como si hubiese traicionado a Brandon, pero le aseguraría la permanencia de su hijo a su lado, así que debía avanzar, y Jared era la persona perfecta con quien hacerlo. Se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, un suéter bastante holgado negro que disimulada su vientre, unos jeans que se ajustaban a la perfección a su cuerpo sin apretar ni exhibir demasiado y sus botas vaqueras. Entonces su móvil sonó, un whatsapp de Jared que le indicaba que todos lo estaban esperando a el abajo. 

—Jensen bajó a toda prisa, o mas bien lo mas rápido que pudo, eso de las escaleras con un embarazo era extremadamente tortuoso, abajo se encontraba Jared, quien lucía increíble, como siempre y junto a el Chris y Steve, en pijamas, lo cual llamó bastante su atención- Eh… ¿Que pasa aquí? —preguntó el confundido el rubio con una ceja enarcada y las manos en la cintura sonriendo de manera ligeramente turbada- Ustedes… -se frotó el rostro negando con la cabeza a lo que Chris se adelantó y respondió- Steve se siente mal Jenny, así que no podremos acompañarlos, pero ustedes dos deben salir a divertirse un poco –al fondo Jared levantó las manos en señal de inocencia- Esto no lo planee yo eh –El castaño ingresó al auto para segundos después arrancar el mismo, Chris entonces paso por a lado de Jensen susurrándole al oído- Jenny boy, ese chico esta loco por ti, y tu aunque no lo quieras admitir, tu por el, así que ve con todo tigre, o gatito –Chris entonces avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta alcanzar a Steve pero no sin antes haber dejado una nalgada en uno de los glúteos del rubio quien casi le da un zape que por obra de Chris falló- .

—El camino fue tranquilo, Jared y Jensen compartían demasiados gustos, música, libros, incluso películas así que no hubo siquiera un momento de silencio, casi todo era risas y diversión, mas por parte de Jared que de Jensen. 

—Treinta minutos después Jared paro en medio de la nada, o al menos eso pensaba Jensen. Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron mientras sacaba una corbata de la guantera del auto, entonces fue consciente de que no solamente Chris y Steve le habían tendido una trampa, si no que también Jared quien le cubrió los ojos, mientras Jensen se mantenía quieto, no protestó ni siquiera preguntó, pues con Jared no era necesario, como si se comunicaran solo con la mirada. El castaño bajo del auto y ayudo al rubio a hacerlo para después guiar sus pasos unos metros, Jensen empezaba a sentirse ansioso, cuando finalmente le fue retirada la venda la sorpresa del pecoso hizo reír a Jared— Espero la sorpresa te haya gustado —murmuró el castaño y ni un par de segundos después ya tenía a Jensen abrazándolo con fuerza y podría jurar, que había escuchado un susurro de agradecimiento, le había costado pensar en aquello, una cena en medio de la playa, con velas y todos los cliché, Chris le había dicho que a Jensen le encantaba todo aquello y por supuesto que Jared aprovecho muy bien esa información.

—Jensen por su parte maldijo mentalmente a Chris, pues el rubio no era muy fan de aquello de las cenas románticas, prefería una hamburguesa de Mc Donalds y unas cervezas, pero se notaba que Jared se había esforzado he ilusionado con aquello por lo que Jensen no fue capaz de romper esa ilusión y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa- Jared, joder tío… esto es tan increíble, no tengo palabras para expresar lo hermoso que se ve todo –Definitivamente Jensen iba a matar a Chris, su amigo estaba a punto de hacer que pariera a fuerzas-. 

—Jared y Jensen caminaron hasta la mesa del muelle, la cual solo se encontraba iluminada por las velas, y una vez sentados el castaño comenzó a hablar de nuevo, Padalecki era todo lo contrario al pecoso, pues hablaba hasta por los codos mientras Jensen solo se dedicaba a asentir y reír, aunque no de manera forzada, de verdad el rubio se la estaba pasando bien, pues aunque no era tan parlanchín como Jared, Jensen ya había olvidado la última vez que hablo tanto con alguien que no fuera Steve, pero entonces todo se quedo en silencio por un segundo en el que Jensen fijo la mirada en los ojos del castaño y este por fin se atrevió a preguntar lo que tanto lo había estado atormentando- ¿Me cuentas tu historia? Jen –ese mote hizo que Jensen temblara de pies a cabeza, solo Brandon lo llamaba así, nunca nadie mas había usado ese sobrenombre, pero Jensen no iba a echarle una bronca a Jared por ello, simplemente lo dejo pasar- ¿Mi historia? –se dijo a si mismo pensativo, dudando de si debía abrirse de tal manera con el castaño o no, aquella mirada que le dedicaba el mas alto prácticamente imploraba que lo dejase ingresar a su vida, que le diera una oportunidad y Jared le recordaba tanto a Brandon, se sentía bien junto a el, a salvo, tan necesitado quizás de dejarlo entrar y permitirle curar todas las heridas que se volvieron a abrir con la perdida su anterior pareja- Bien… no sé por donde comenzar –dijo el nervioso rubio rascándose la nuca y Jared solo esperó con paciencia a que siguiera- No recuerdo mucho de mi familia, mi padre, bueno… nunca lo conocí y mi madre murió asesinada cuando había cumplido los seis años, constantemente huíamos aunque nunca supe de quien, un día, en medio de los bosques nos encontraron, ella trato de defenderme y yo corrí, fui lo suficientemente rápido para salvarme pero mi madre –dijo con voz penumbrosa antes de continuar- me las tuve que arreglar solo, viajaba constantemente, nunca me quedaba en algún sitio por mas de dos semanas, mas que nada por la escuela, en ese entonces era normal que al no tener nunca familia intentasen llevarme con servicios sociales cuando se daban cuenta de que estaba solo, de hecho fui a orfanatos dos o tres veces, pero siempre lograba escapar, me gustaba llamar la atención y hacía cualquier tontería para tener mi momento de fama, como cualquier niño que no tenía padre ni madre, mi vida era tan vacía, solitaria, vivía en las calles, tenía una manta y una almohada, comía lo que encontraba, y a veces robaba… un día tomé la billetera de un hombre y salí corriendo –dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios- era una ciudad muy conservadora y entre varios sujetos lograron atraparme, me golpearon mucho –Jensen dejo escapar una corta risa- de hecho perdí el cincuenta por ciento de la vista en uno de los ojos por eso y casi me cortaban las manos, pero fue entonces que conocí a Brandon, el llegó y pues, su familia era una de las mas adineradas de toda la ciudad, su padre era un político bastante poderoso y su madre tenía uno de los buffe´sde abogados mas grandes y reconocidos, así que como imaginaras eran bastante respetados y nadie se atrevía a hacerles frente, el logró parar aquel ataque, luego de eso me invitó a su casa, no tenía opción, apenas respiraba, si me hubiese quedado allí probablemente hubiese muerto, sus padres… bueno al verme se espantaron un montón, le echaron una enorme bronca y le pidieron que me fuera, aunque el se negó y bueno, ese chico era el mimado de su familia así que al final consiguió que me permitieran quedarme, Brandon siempre estaba al pendiente de mi, pasaron los meses y el no dejaba que me fuese, me ayudó con los estudios, fui a la escuela gracias a el, siempre tuve un promedio excelente, aunque en la escuela era reconocido como “el ladronsillo”, era constantemente molestado ¿Sabes? No pasaba día en que no me hicieran algo, encerrarme en los casilleros, un smash en los escusados, peleas en el patio, pero lo aguantaba todo porque así se lo prometí a Brandon aunque contaba los días para irme de aquel pueblo miserable, me sentía tan solo allí ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que era? Cada día los mismos rostros, las mismas bromas… Estaba harto, cuando acabé la prepa me dispuse a huir hasta aquí, no fue tan buena idea, la vida era dura, de nuevo no tenía hogar, ni comida, era casi mayor de edad… me dediqué a la única cosa que alguien en mi situación hubiera conseguido como trabajo... la prostitución, Jared –la vergüenza y el pesar se notaban en el rostro del rubio- Me hundí en las drogas, no me importaban los golpes, los dolores, ni los raros fetiches de la gente, solo deseaba tener dinero para unos gramos mas de lo que sea, coca, marihuana, crocodile, lo que venga, renuncié a mi vida en si por tres años, años en los que solo me hundía cada vez mas, un día conocí a un sujeto, había ido muy constantemente a contratar mis “servicios” se obsesiono conmigo, le gustaba torturarme, pero pagaba jodidamente bien, la última vez que lo vi me costó una visita al hospital, había entrado en un coma profundo por juntar alcohol y drogas y súmandole las heridas que ese día habían sido peores que nunca, estuve al borde de la muerte, mi karma quizás fue una hija de puta conmigo, pero allí volví a ver a Brandon, el era el médico que me atendió, estuve de nuevo un año en ese estado y cuando finalmente desperté el estaba allí, mi vida cambió de nueva cuenta, fue dura la lucha constante… dejar las drogas no fue sencillo, después de salir de Alta el me pidió inmediatamente que fuera a vivir con el y solo unos meses mas tarde logre ser rehabilitado y Brandon también comenzó a pagarme la universidad, soy médico clínico y tengo especialización en Pediatría, nos volvimos pareja, comenzamos una vida juntos, incluso pensábamos en –el pecoso bajo la mirada hacía su vientre- Pero no pudo ser, Brandon murió en un accidente antes de que pudiera siquiera decirle que iba a ser padre, el asesino se dio a la fuga y sus padres siguen odiándome así que prohibieron que me diesen cualquier tipo de información de como avanza el caso, no tengo dinero para pagar un investigador por mi mismo así que supongo que solo puedo seguir adelante –concluyo Jensen, sin saber que Jared había dejado de escucharlo después de que mencionase el accidente, no podía creer que la suerte fuerte tan hijo de puta para con él, y solo se mentía a si mismo esperanzado y deseoso de que no hubiese sido aquel accidente, de aquella noche apenas hace unos meses atrás, aunque en el fondo de su mente lo supo, lo vio en las noticias, un médico y Brandon era uno, sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, no podía decírselo a Jensen y tampoco dejar que el se enterara, no podía lastimar de esa manera a ese pecoso y menos ahora que se había dado cuenta de que no solo le gustaba, sino que lo necesitaba, ansiaba cuidarlo, darle la vida que merecía después de un camino tan duro, quería que ese hombre fuera para el y haría o que fuera para conseguirlo-.


	5. Unexpected meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no tuve tiempo de editar muy bien este capítulo, así que espero no haber cometido muchos errores.
> 
> Lo de los ojos azules de Jeff se esclarecerá mas adelante, así que no es un error o algo así.

—Después de aquella cita de habían pasado dos semanas, tiempo en el que Jared se había alejado un tanto de Jensen, continuaba llevándolo por las mañanas y acercándolo a la casa por las noches, para el rubio no pasaba inadvertido el cambio en la actitud de Jared, estaba bastante mas serio también muy callado y Jensen temía que fuera por lo que le había contado, no le sorprendería si Jared le decía que ya no lo quería cerca, después de todo era una jodida estrella, tenía lo que quería, y su siguiente pensamiento había despertado una extraña sensación en el rubio, quizás si, estaba celoso como Steve le había dicho días atrás, a fin de cuentas Jared podría tener quien quisiese, después de pasar días pensando acerca de lo que estaba pasando entre el castaño y él, Jensen cayo en cuenta de que deseaba tener cerca a Jared, que solo el podía suprimir la sensación de soledad que sentía, había tenido todo el día libre, pero no hizo gran cosa, se la pasaba frente a la televisión comiendo y escribiendo con Jared, le comentó en mensajes previos que al día siguiente tenía cita con el médico y que estaba nervioso, Jared se ofreció a acompañarlo y Jensen, aunque al principio le dijo que no sería necesario terminó pidiéndole que fuera con el, era un día que tenía al pecoso temblando y de vital importancia en aquel periodo de, esperaba ansioso y deseoso de que aquello saliera bien, por fin después de tanto esperar sabría que sería su pequeño o pequeña. El resto del día tampoco fue muy productivo, pues Steve había traído la comida, paso con el unas horas y sin esperárselo la noche se hizo presente, aunque Jensen casi no pudo dormir debido a la emoción, incluso se echó a llorar mas de una vez, pues se encontraba muy sensible últimamente. 

—Su noche de insomnio casi le costó caro al rubio, quien por poco y no se levanta, de no ser por la llamada de Jared seguiría tumbado y roncando, luego de una ducha rápida, cogió lo primero que encontró y le entrase y bajo corriendo, justo dos minutos después el castaño llegaba hasta el estacionamiento, Jensen rápidamente subió y saludo al castaño, quien le entregó un baso con jugo de naranja que el rubio agradeció de sobremanera, no debía comer nada aun, pero si podía beber aquello, el caminó fue casi igual de extraño que lo había sido últimamente, Jared no habló mucho y Jensen cansado de aquella situación por lo que mientras el semáforo dio rojo decidió confrontarlo- Jared… ya no aguanto esto, dime que te esta pasando, joder, hasta parece que te desagrada pasar el tiempo conmigo, eso no me gusta, no quiero que sientas que tienes algún tipo de obligación conmigo, entiendo si tu quieres alejarte de mi, después de lo que te conté… no me sorprendería pero –en ese momento Jensen notó como las palabras no podía continuar saliendo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus labios se movieron a un ritmo lento, al igual que los de Jared quien en un rápido movimiento lo había besado, el rubio no se esperaba para nada algo así, pero correspondió posando sus manos en las mejillas del castaño, quien se apartó al oír el sonido de las bocinas cayendo en cuenta que el semáforo ya estaba en verde, el resto del camino fue mas confortable, igual de silencioso, pero Jensen recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Jared que tomó aquello como señal de aprobación y no pudo evitar sonreír todo hoyuelos lo que quedaba hasta llegar al hospital-. 

—Al llegar la gente era poca, por lo que en cuestión de media hora ya le tocaba al rubio, Jared vio como el mismo se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta donde se frenó girándose hacía el- ¿No vienes? -y eso fue mas que suficiente para que el castaño de dos zancadas casi entrase primero que Jensen, vio como el mismo se quitó la camiseta, el vientre perfectamente circular de Jensen se le hizo de lo mas adorable, la blanca piel tenía pecas por todas partes, incluso pudo divisar su espalda bañada de pequeños puntos cafés, las reacciones del mismo cuando el frío gel comenzó a expandirse por toda su zona abdominal y finalmente aquella cosa que Jared no sabía como diablos se llamaba comenzaba a recorrer por el cuerpo del otro, no tardaron en hacerse presente los pequeños golpesitos que estrecharon el corazón del mas alto llenaron de lágrimas los ojos de Jensen, el doctor le indicaba que aquellos eran los latidos del corazón del niño, finalmente el anciano médico encendió la que era la máquina de ecografías y no tardó mucho en verse como el pequeño feto hacía ligeros movimientos en la pequeña pantalla, Jesne apretó con fuerza la mano de Jared, la cual no supo cuando tomó siquiera, pero Jared lo reconforto acariciando el dorso con sus dedos y dejando un suave beso en pálida mano de Jensen, la voz del anciano les trajo de vuelta a la realidad- Felicidades, muchachos, al parecer ustedes dos tendrán un muy sano y fuerte pequeño –Jared no supo que responder, y al parecer Jensen lo notó porque el mismo le regalo una de las sonrisas mas hermosas que Jared jamás había visto en su vida y al doctor solo un asentimiento, sin afirmar ni negar las palabras del mismo, básicamente Jensen le estaba dejando la elección a él- Si, nuestro hijo será muy fuerte, sano y atractivo, gracias Doc –concluyo Jared, satisfecho ante la expresión y el sonrojo de Jensen-. 

—El resto de su jornada fue normal, almorzaron juntos, no hablaron mucho de lo que Jared había dicho, casi todo tema de conversación era ocupado por cosas del pequeño bebé, incluso fueron a una tienda donde compraron un par de cosas, ahora que sabían que seria niño podían darse el capricho de ir comprando prendas, biberones y pequeños juguetes, entonces finalmente volvieron al edificio, Jared tenía concierto esa noche por lo que no podía quedarse mucho junto con Jensen, y eso lo lamentaba, pero cuando el rubio se despidió de el con un beso, lento, duradero y cargado de sentimientos, el castaño supo que las cosas estarían bien-.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Una vez Jared lo dejo en el estacionamiento Jensen de inmediato notó que algo iba mal, el rubio era muy perceptivo, caminó lentamente por el establecimiento, su sentido del olfato estaba bastante desarrollado y un aroma conocido pero nada grato inundo sus fosas nasales, espero a que el auto del castaño se alejase lo suficiente para finalmente hablar en voz alta — Hacía tiempo que no sentía ese aroma tuyo, se que estas allí  
¿Qué demonios haces aquí?... Jeffrey –pronunció el nombre casi con asco mientras giraba sobre si mismo y frente suyo un lobo, de un enorme tamaño, ojos azules penetrantes y de un color negro que se confundía con la misma noche se hizo presente, abalanzándose sobre el solo segundos después. Hacía tiempo que Jensen no cambiaba de forma, pero aquella presencia lo obligo a hacerlo, el lobo de un pelaje entre plateado y unos ojos entre verdes y amarillos gruñía de modo de advertencia mientras el otro caminaba a su alrededor, Ackles se sentía vulnerable, y debía admitir que temeroso pues una pelea contra Jeff no solo la perdería si no que aun peor, arriesgaba la vida de su hijo. El otro lobo cambió de forma y Jensen también volvió a su forma humana, aunque no por eso se tranquilizó-.

—Vaya, vaya, miren nada mas, ha pasado mucho tiempo Jensen ¿Quién diría que aquella zorrita callejera ahora era no solo un médico, si no que esta esperando un hijo? —el desprecio fue notorio en la voz del hombre robusto, con una barba no excesiva que denotaba su masculinidad, Jensen sentía ganas de llorar, aquel hombre una vez casi lo había matado, y ahora quien sabe porque estaría allí, buscándolo. Aunque no paso desapercibido el color azul que ahora reemplazaba los rojos de alpha— Y al parecer con un novio nuevo, Jensen, mi pequeña putita, ¿Me has olvidado acaso? ¿O es que no recuerdas las reglas? Cuando tu amo esta presente debes estar de rodillas –dijo en un poderoso tono que hizo temblar a Jensen, pero el rubio no obedeció, en lugar de eso lazó un poderoso grito- ¡LARGO! –Jeff se acercó a el, y el pecoso no pudo evitar quedarse de piedra- Y dime… Jensen, ¿Que se siente ser cogido por el asesino de tu anterior pareja? ¿O es que lo planearon juntos? Digo, este nuevo juguetito tuyo esta mas rico que el anterior, aunque dudo que te haga gritar y llorar en la cama… como yo lo hacía –Jensen sintió un nudo en el vientre, fuertes ganas de vomitar y casi se desmaya, cerró los ojos un momento y cunado los abrió Jeff se había ido, desapareció como el viento se lo hubiese llevado, se derrumbó en el suelo dejando que el miedo, la incertidumbre y su corazón roto lo guiasen llorando como si no hubiese mañana, porque ahora mismo no estaba seguro de verdad lo habría-.


	6. Everything collapses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los nuevo personajes introducidos son: 
> 
> Henry Cavill y Charles Michael Davis (The original).

—Jeffrey Dean Morgan, un hombre que casi rayaba los cincuenta, aunque lucía bastante mas joven, poderoso en cualquier sentido que se pudiese pensar, nadie jamás se atrevería siquiera a pensar en hacerlo enojar, de hecho cualquier persona desearía evitar siquiera conocerlo, pero había alguien, que desde el principio le había dado lucha, se había impuesto ante él, una sola persona que no le temía a la muerte, y eso había hecho que una obsesión se creara en él con ese chico, el único que alguna vez se dignó a retarlo y negarle algo-. 

—Jeff se encontraba molesto, mas que nunca, odiaba que se revelaran ante él, y más que le retasen, hacer algo así era como jugar con la vida misma y eso era lo que le enloquecía de Jensen , incluso estando mas muerto que vivo lo había retado , y en solo unos años un desgraciado cambió todo aquello, ahora Jensen tenía miedo y si antes de por si era peligroso ahora sumando la rebeldía con el temor Jeff era consciente que debía parar aquello , devolver al rubio a su realidad, y esta vez domarlo para siempre, doblegarlo, estaba perdiendo poder y por eso estaba allí, volvería a su estatus de alpha esa misma noche y luego iría por todo, además necesitaba crear una manada y Jensen era el único con el que deseaba aquello, y mas aun después de su encuentro en el estacionamiento el rubio se veía bien, incluso mejor que cuando lo conoció y embarazado lucía hermoso aunque el hecho de que estuviese cargando con el hijo de alguien que no fuera el, hacía que su sangre hirviese, y a todo eso le sumaba el estúpido niñato que ahora andaba tras su rubio y ese par de amiguitos que vivían justo a lado del departamento de Jensen, todos ellos le hicieron tener que actuar con mas cautela, aun así Jeffrey Dean Morgan siempre tenía lo que quería y no permitiría que el rubio escapase de sus manos. 

—De un salto bajo del enorme edificio cayendo frente al hombre de estatura similar, cuyos ojos azules de inmediato cambiaron a rojo, y los de Jeff brillaron de un celeste intenso, puede que en ese momento no fuera un alpha aun, pero de todas maneras no tenía rival en batalla, ambos cambiaron de forma, Jeff un enorme lobo negro, incluso mas grande que el otro del mismo color, la pelea dio inicio, y no duro demasiado el estrecho callejón fue testigo de la victoria del beta cuyas garras atravesaron el pecho del alpha volviendo ambos a su forma humana, Jeff era demasiado fuerte, en la palma de su mano pudo sentir el corazón del impostor que había tomado su lugar latir entre sus manos- Misha… ¿Creíste que tu juegito de dios duraría mucho tiempo? No importa cuán fuerte te hayas vuelto, ni cuanto poder hayas robado, siempre serás inferior a mi –aquellas palabras fueron las últimas que escucho el hombre de la gabardina que ya hasta era incapaz de hablar, entonces su corazón fuese aplastado por el mayor, cuyos ojos azules cambiaron, tomando el color rojo que antes poseía el contrario y que solo podía compararse con la sangre, hacía cinco largos años aquel desgraciado le tendió una trampa con una maldita bruja, robándose su poder, volviéndolo un sucio beta y luego escondiéndose para que no pudiese recuperarlo, pero no le serviría de nada, pues nadie podía esconderse de él para siempre. Tenía contactos y seguidores en todos lados y estos lo guiaron a recuperar su status de alpha, ahora Jeff era mas fuerte que nunca- Ahora si, Jensen, prepárate, voy tras tuyo mi amor.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los meses pasaron a una velocidad casi increíble, Jensen se sentía a punto de explotar, su enorme vientre no paraba de crecer, por no hablar de los dolores y las patadas del pequeño, se sentía feliz de saber que desde antes de nacer incluso su pequeño estaba sano y era bastante inquieto, las cosas con Jared avanzaron de maravilla después de aquella noche, y aunque Jensen y el castaño aun no había formalizado, era evidente que tenían algo, a veces Jared se quedaba a dormir en su casa, y veían la televisión toda la noche abrazados hasta caer en un profundo sueño, mas de una vez abrazados en el sofá. El rubio estaba cada vez mas asustado por su embarazo, llevaba mas de séis meses, y lo que aun le había preocupado cada noche desde hacía tres meses era Jeffrey, ese hombre había desaparecido como llegó, y al conocerlo demasiado bien el rubio sabía que estaba tramando algo. Muchas veces había notado que algunas personas lo estaban siguiendo, vigilándolo, el no era estúpido, sino todo lo contrario era demasiado inteligente y nada le pasaba desapercibido. 

Jared debía venir aquella noche, pero tenía un concierto así que Jensen sabía que llegaría tarde, se encontraba arreglando la habitación que desde hace algunas semanas había decidido sería para su pequeño cuando sintió una presencia atrás suyo, el aroma hizo que se tensara he inmediatamente se colocara a la defensiva, todo había sido demasiado calmado hasta ahora, se giró topándose de lleno con dos hombres, ambos mas grandes que él, uno con la piel oscura y con grandes músculos y el otro un poco mas bajo pero igualmente rebasaba en estatura a Jensen. El rubio se sintió acorralado, normalmente podría con esos dos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero en su estado actual le daba miedo intentarlo- Charles, Henry, veo que Jeff se cansó de esperar ¿No? —la voz de Jensen era firme, sin demostrar ningún tipo de temor, aquellos eran los guardaespaldas de su acosador y estaba seguro que no se irían por las buenas- Jensen, mírate nada mas te has convertido en toda una señora hogareña –al ver como los colmillos del rubio comenzaron a aparecer, Henry, el chico musculoso de ojos azules se adelantó un paso – Tranquilo Ackles, solo traemos un recado, Jeff dice que debes verlo, que si no le habías creído en su anterior encuentro, allí tienes las pruebas –dicho aquello la mano derecha de Morgan le entrego un sobre y ambos se giraron saliendo por donde entraron, Jensen suspiro, aliviado, aunque temeroso de lo que había en aquel sobre, con manos temblorosas abrió el mismo de dónde sacó algunas fotos, unas diez para ser mas exacto, lo que vio le partió el alma haciendo eco de las palabras de Jeff, meses atrás, era el carro de Brandon, en algunos abolido, destrozado y con el pelinegro inconsciente, frente al mismo otro auto, donde detrás del volante claramente se encontraba un rostro familiar- ¿Jared? –susurró, en otras se mostraba ya el auto en llamas y como su actual ¿compañero? Abandonaba la escena del crimen, al final del paquete había una nota.

—Te he estado siguiendo desde mucho antes de lo que tu creías   
cariño, ¿Ahora entiendes mis palabras?. Has estado buscando al asesino durante meses ¿No?  
entonces, aquí tienes las pruebas, úsalas bien.  
Con amor: Jeff

En ese momento el mundo de Jesen se derrumbó, y el rubio corrió hasta el baño comenzando a vomitar mientras lloraba sin consuelo, en su mente formulándose la pregunta de ¿Qué quedaba ahora?.


	7. Everything collapses (Part II)

—La casa quedó hecha un caos después del arrebato de ira de el pecoso, Jensen tenía algunos rasguños y cortes en las manos, causados la mayoría por vidrios rotos y trozos del espejo del baño. No se podía creer aunque la vida fuese tan injusta con el ¿Qué había hecho tan mal? Había luchado tanto para sobrevivir, cuando por fin tenía una buena vida, todo se va al carajo y su mundo cae a pedazos, meses después cuando por fin empieza a avanzar y reconstruir todo lo que había perdido allí estaba de nuevo la tragedia. Escuchó la puerta de la sala abrirse, sabía que era Jared, era el único, aparte de Steve, que tenía una copia de su llave, oía los pasos pesados y los gritos roncos del castaño desde la sala avanzando por el pasillo, el tono de preocupación, la desesperación que el castaño expresaba era notoria, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Padalecki, quien intentó acercarse a el, abrazarlo, pero Jensen escapó de su agarre, la mirada de sorpresa de Jared cambió a una de total terror cuando Jensen le lanzó las fotos, las que cayeron al suelo exparciéndose , el castaño sintió como la sangre se le helaba antes de volver a elevar la vista hasta los rojos he hinchados ojos del rubio, entonces Jensen por fin pudo volver a hablar- JODER JARED ¡DÍ ALGO! NIÉGALO, DIME QUE NO LO HICISTE TU, LO QUE SEA, REACCIONA, NO ME HAGAS ESTO, POR FAVOR…No tu –las palabras del rubio pulverizaban el corazón del castaño, el ruego en sus ojos, la petición de que le dijera que aquello era mentira, Jensen se veía indefenso, débil, Jared cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas también brotaran de sus cuencas antes de acercarse intentando abrazar al mas bajo, intento fallido pues Jensen le indicó que parase- Jensen, las fotos son reales, si fui yo… por dios amor lo siento tanto, no quise hacerlo a propósito, no intenté matarlo y tampoco quise mentirte, TE AMO JENSEN ACKLES POR ESO NO TE LO DIJE, POR ESA RAZÓN ME ACOBARDE, NO QUERÍA PERDERTE, NO QUIERO... –Jared no sabía que mas decir, sabía que sus disculpas no servirían de mucho- Largo Jared, vete, mañana en la mañana puedes pasar por tus cosas, te las dejaré todas en la puerta –sentenció el mayor, y aunque aquello era lo mas doloroso que Jared jamás hubiese sentido en su vida, sabía que era lo lógico, no podría mentirle a Jensen para siempre, pero al menos esperaba lograr arreglar aquello de alguna manera,con las llaves del auto en mano y salió por donde vino-. 

—Jensen escuchó la puerta volver a cerrarse, volvió a dejar que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente, sintió una opresión en su pecho he intento ponerse de pie, las piernas le temblaban, aquel día había sido intenso, su cabeza estaba a punto de reventar, caminó hasta el baño de donde cogió unas píldoras, aquellas le ayudarían a dormir, se tomó dos de ellas y luego fue hasta la cama, dejo que el efecto hiciera lo suyo, y así fue, acarició su vientre suavemente, estaba mas hundido que nunca, tenía a Jeffrey tras suyo, acababa de terminar con Jared, su hijo era lo único que le quedaba, se encontraba ya medio adormilado cuando escuchó unos pasos en la sala, nada disimulados cabía recalcar, creyendo que aun era Jared se dispuesto a decirle que se fuera, que el se encargaría de dejarle todas sus cosas empacadas se puso de pie, se aferraba a las paredes debido a lo mareado que se encontraba, de pronto una sombra pareció por el pasillo, un hombre, enorme, no tanto como Jared pero si de un tamaño considerable, con pasamontañas se acercó al temeroso rubio, olía a acónito por lo que cualquier tipo de aroma propio quedaba totalmente extinguido, una vez frente a él, Jensen comenzó a respirar de manera agitada, al borde de la histeria, entonces pasó, sintió el filo metálico atravesar la piel de su vientre clavándose allí, arrebatándole quizás lo único que le quedaba en la vida, y tan rápido como todo aquello sucedió el hombre salió corriendo, el rubio cayo al piso, la sangre emanaba de la herida y también de su boca, se arrastró como buenamente pudo volvió hasta su habitación, donde cogió el teléfono para inmediatamente llamar a una ambulancia con lágrimas en los suplicando a la mujer tras la línea que se de prisa, que podría perder a su hijo, al tiempo que la fémina intentaba tranquilizarlo al otro lado-.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

—Jeff sonrió al ver llegar a Henry, siempre había sido su mano derecha, era extremadamente leal, y jamás fallaba un encargo, lo observó quitarse el pasamontañas con una mueca que le indicaba que el plan había sido exitoso, todo hecho señor, ha ido de maravilla, -Morgan sonrió con gran satisfacción- ¿También hiciste lo otro? -preguntó con tono de emoción-. Si señor, también me encargué del muchacho como lo ordenó. - Excelente, ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Jensen venga a mi por voluntad propia, todo el esfuerzo que realicé para encontrarlo y arrebatarle primero a aquel estúpido ¿Cuál era su nombre? Brendon, Brandon, si… fue una excelente idea, cortar los frenos de su auto y fingir una llamada desde el teléfono de la enfermera, lástima que la hubieses tenido que matar también, era una jovencita muy bonita, y fue casi suerte que el otro chico hubiese sido quien chocó contra él y provocó el “accidente” gracias a eso fue muy sencillo sacarlo de juego, y más importante aún, destruir más la vida y esperanzas de Jensen , destrozarlo emocionalmente, y finalmente deshacerme de esa sanguijuela que llevaba dentro, ahora ya no tiene a que aferrarse, ya no luchara –Jeff se puso en pie tomando a Henry de la cintura tomando con posesión los labios del pelinegro, para el no era secreto lo enamorado que se encontraba Henry, aunque Jeff siempre había dado crédito a lo increíblemente atractivo del pelinegro, era un beta, no podría darle todo lo que Jensen sí.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________}

—Steve llegó corriendo al departamento de Jensen alarmado por las ambulancias que habían llegado al edificio he ido directamente a la residencia de su amigo , pensó en lo peor al ver todo destrozado, y el terror llenó a su cuerpo al ver un rastró de sangre. En la habitación los paramédicos ya recogían el cuerpo de un Jensen quien parecía inconsciente y bañado en sangre. Le permitieron acompañarlo en la ambulancia, el rubio tenía el respirador cubriendo su rostro, el músico salió de su ensoñación cuando uno de los paramédicos se dirigió a el, Steve acarició el dorso de la mano del menor. El hombre de blanco le indicaba lo urgente de un parto inmediato, Jensen había perdido demasiada sangre y líquido, por lo que si no retiraban al pequeño ya, el mismo no iba a sobrevivir, Steve pensó no tener voz ni voto en aquello por lo que solo asentía, mas ante las indicaciones de que el contrario no tenía familia alguna tuvo que dar su autorización, le preocupaba el estado de su amigo, había avisado a Chris de camino, el mismo aun se encontraba en la tienda de música por su estúpida idea de abrir las veinticuatro horas los fines de semana, pero cerró todo de inmediato y prometió alcanzarlos en el hospital.

—Tan solo al llegar lo apartaron del rubio llevándoselo de inmediato a cirugía, Steve solo pudo atinar a tomar asiento, cogió el teléfono de nuevo, entre tanto caos había olvidado completamente llamar a Jared, marcó un par de veces para que el mismo lo atendiese al otro lado de la línea, no sabía cómo explicarle aquello, así que simplemente dejo que las palabras se deslizaran de su boca- Jared, soy Steve, estoy… estoy en el hospital, Jensen –le costaba continuar aunque Jared ya había empezado a preguntar de manera impaciente-No sé qué paso tío, lo encontré en el su casa, tenía un herida Jared, estaba inconsciente, tendrán que hacer un parto de emergencia, el doctor dice que es arriesgado para Jensen mas que nada, por la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido, además de que es “AB-“ Un tipo de sangre demasiado extraña, el banco dispone de una cantidad excesivamente pequeña, apenas podrían dan medio litro, Jensen necesita mas de uno, Jared… -la llamada se colgó entonces-. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—La llamada de Steve tomó por sorpresa a Jared, después de todos los acontecimientos de aquella noche dudaba que Jensen quisiese volver a verlo en su vida, he inclusive esperaba que le mandase a la, por lo que cuando el músico le comentó del problema se estremeció la histeria creciendo dentro de él llevándolo al borde de las lágrimas, aunque estas no se contuvieron al momento en que Steve anunció que la vida de Jensen peligraba, entró al auto dispuesto a llegar hasta el hospital cuando el mismo se vio rodeado por dos patrulleras- No ahora… Jensen dime que no lo hiciste –susurró Jared escuchando entonces las palabras que tantas veces había oído solo en las películas- Jared Padalecki, queda detenido por Homicidio culposo y omisión de auxilio, tiene derecho a permanecer callado o todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra, también a un abogado, si no puede pagar por el mismo el estado le otorgará alguno, debo pedirle que salga del auto por favor -Jared suspiró, cerró los ojos y obedeció a lo que el oficial le había mandado ¿Jensen lo había hecho? ¿Le había acusado?. Su mente entonces dejo de procesar cualquier cosa, deseando en lo mas profundo de si mismo estar con Jensen en ese momento, pues aunque se sentía traicionado, sabía que no era culpa de Jensen y ante todo, el amaba al rubio por sobre cualquier cosa-. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

—Jensen apenas podía oír algunos comentarios de fondo, sabía que estaba en un hospital pero no tenía fuerzas ni para respirar, el dolor era punzante, deseaba llorar, no quería perder a su pequeño, era lo único que en ese momento le quedaba, se había esforzado tanto aquellos meses, joder que apenas faltaban ocho semanas para que todo estuviese listo, era mucho tiempo pero comparado con los que ya había pasado ya eran casi nada, notó como su cuerpo, de por si inútil ya caía en un profundo estado de inconsciencia, la anestesia fue lo último que escucho salir de la boca de algún fulano en aquella habitación, entonces finalmente se vio rodeado por la mas profunda de las oscuridades.

—Cuando abrió los ojos no había nada, solo él, caminando a ningún lugar, solo colocando un pie frente a otro para nada, su vista se fijó a lo lejos un niño corría en medio de una tormenta, angustiado, con lágrimas en los ojos, pudo reconocerlo fácilmente, era él mismo, aquella noche en la que le arrebataron a su madre, sabía lo que seguía, comenzó a caminar tras de si mismo aunque este parecía no notarlo, viendo cada suceso de su vida, cuando el chico finalmente se detuvo mirándolo, o mirándose a si mismo- Ya corrimos mucho ¿No crees? Me duelen las piernas – Jensen lo miró perplejo, si le hablaba a el, posiblemente no era un recuerdo, sino un sueño, el rubio mayor asintió tomando asiento junto al chico, sucio y con algunos rasguños, quien lanzó una pregunta que sorprendió al rubio, pues nunca se la había hecho a si mismo- Entonces, cuando sea grande ¿seré como tú? No tienes por qué avergonzarte, has recorrido todo esto, has logrado mucho, puedes recostarte y descansar - dijo el niño abrazando a Jensen quien irremediablemente comenzó a llorar- Jensen, puedes dejarlo todo ahora, cariño –una voz femenina que no había oído en demasiado años y unos brazos que se sumaban, ahora su madre estaba allí- O puedes levantarte he ir de vuelta a casa, Jen, nuestro pequeño te espera, aun no se acaba, eres fuerte, podrás hacerlo, tu siempre puedes hacerlo –los médicos se encontraban desesperados, las pulsaciones de Jensen descendían cada vez más, y a mayor velocidad, la sangre era insuficiente, intento de todas maneras con el tipo A- y B-, aunque compatibles en la mayoría de los casos el cuerpo de Jensen parecía rechazarlo, para entonces su respiración era casi nula, los médicos intentaban todo lo que podían pero aun así lo inminente paso, el sonido de la máquina dejo de ser constante para convertirse en un pitido - ¡Equipo de reanimación ahora! –Gritó el médico desesperado notando que se quedaba sin opciones-.


End file.
